


Dance with them

by AnonymouseAndKeyboard



Series: Sanders Sides Drabble-y things [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancer Virgil, He's performing, I wrote this in like 10 minutes so it's probably trash but anyhoo, Other, also it's kind of mentioned but kind of implied that the other three are dancers aswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouseAndKeyboard/pseuds/AnonymouseAndKeyboard
Summary: Virgil lives to dance. When he gives his first major performance (his own choreography, of course) he realises that he won't let anything get in the way of him and his lovers dancing together, forever.





	Dance with them

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly so it's probably not the greatest, and it's really short, but enjoy!
> 
> (also the song is Run to You by Lea Michelle if you were wondering, it doesn't really matter but it's a great song)

In front of Virgil, a curtain opened.

 

_ Focus. Take a breath. In, and out. Good. Now, again. In, and out. You can do this. You’ve done it a thousand times, just focus on yourself, and on the music. You’ll be just fine. _

 

The opening chords played, a piece of music Virgil had come to know like the back of his hand.

 

The notes played again, and this time the performer moved on instinct. His hands - previously wrapped around their opposing shoulder and hip, respectively - came to meet in fifth position over his head, before being brought down to second. He reached to his right on the last chord of the three, and shifted to the left on the beat of silence that came after.

 

Then the vocal part began, and Virgil felt he was floating on thin air as he carried out the sequences of movements that had been etched into his very being from months of choreography.

This was what he lived for, and he knew, as he coupe-d and arabesque-d and (gracefully) fell to the floor, that nothing would stop him from dancing to his very end.

 

As the melody soaring into the watching crowds dwindled and came to an end, as his movements stilled, as the applause began, as he bowed and ran off stage into his three lovers' arms, he knew.

 

Nothing was going to stop him dancing with them until the very end.

 

_ And maybe a while after that, too. _


End file.
